Operation Swan Queen or the make out um, steakout!
by LovingUkillsMe
Summary: "Regina and I are in love. Together. A lesbian couple so to speak." Emma continued as she looked through the crowd. This is what actually happened in 3x13. SQ feels. Fluff. Crack. Fun. Regina & Emma & a little bit of Henry.


**A/N: Just a little something for 3x13 because it didn't quite go as I wanted it to go. THIS IS COMPLETE CRACK and you must have watched 3x13 to understand it. ;) **

**Mistakes are all mine. I hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**'Operation Swan Queen' or the make out… I mean steakout.**

Emma, her parents and Henry sat in Granny's diner, enjoying the calm and their cocoas as a loud bang suddenly took their interest. The blonde instantly locked eyes with Regina who was the source of the intrusion and also the one gawking at Emma. Emma grinned at her mainly due to the fact that she normally was the one gawking when it came to the older woman. One way or another, she was quite satisfied of having such an effect on the brunette.

Emma stood up and walked over to a still very shocked Regina. She smiled sheepishly at her before she chose to speak up in a sing-song kind of voice.

"Surprise!"

Regina only rolled her eyes exaggeratedly but couldn't prevent to smirk slightly. The brunette took a deep breath and responded.

"Could we talk in private, Miss Swan?"

"Sure."

Emma marched to the back of the diner, where the two of them couldn't be seen by the others and Regina followed her. As soon as they were out of sight, the blonde's arm was gripped by a strong hand and her body was turned around in an instant. Dark orbs that were filled with passion, desire, hurt and so many other feelings got lost in green-blue eyes, shining with hope and surprise.

Within a second, the plump lips of the brunette pressed against Emma's pink ones and a silent moan escaped both of the women's throats. Their kiss was passionate and expressed their longing and feelings perfectly.

Once they parted, both seemed to be quite winded. Regina eventually smiled back at the blonde and managed to speak up after she had regained control over her breathing again.

"Emma."

"Oh wow, the mayor's quite breathless because of me." Emma chuckled and got a light punch to her left arm in return.

"You remember?" Regina asked after a while.

"Yes I do."

The brunette smiled at Emma. She finally had one of her most loved persons back. Regina leaned forward once more and kissed her girlfriend.

After another few minutes of making out, Emma and Regina figured out a genius plan to get their happy ending (including Henry of course).

However, Emma had probably misunderstood the underlying concept and the strategy of said operation. Thus 'Operation Swan Queen' was born instead of the actual 'Operation Restoring Henry's Memory'.

* * *

**At the town hall**

Once Emma arrived at the town hall, the rest of the townspeople gathered themselves for a little chit chat in order to get the blonde's new and improved operation started.

"LISTEN UP EVERYONE!" The blonde screamed, successfully and for the first time ever managing to shut the crowd up.

"Regina and I are in love. Together. A lesbian couple so to speak." Emma continued as she looked through the crowd.

A few things happened at same time that the blonde took notice of.

Ruby smiled broadly at her while Granny muttered, standing beside the waitress.

"I was a lesbian once in 1454."

Regina only breathed out heavily as a shocked expression instantly grazed her face.

"EMMA!"

Grumpy looked quite baffled and suddenly screamed as he looked back and forth between Regina the blonde.

"What the hell, sister?!"

"I am not your sister. I may be related to almost everyone in this freaking town but I'm incredibly happy that I'm not related to you." Emma hissed through gritted teeth, dying to kill the dwarf with her death stare.

The other townspeople were staring at both of them in utter shock. Regina could have bet that she even had heard someone gasp, 'What? Lesbians are real? I thought they were only myths.' The brunette rolled her eyes at their stupidity.

Snow had fainted, whispering the words 'it's porn' but Charming fortunately caught her in his very strong and supposedly straight hands.

"I'm waiting cutie-pie." Emma said as she crossed her hands over her torso.

"Okay, yes I admit it. Miss Swan and I have been dating for almost the entire season." Regina replied, looking at the blonde lovingly.

"Not exactly. We've actually been going out for three seasons." Emma corrected the older woman and smiled sheepishly at her lover.

The townspeople gasped once more as they looked at the couple and were even more shocked than before. Snow who had just managed to stand up again, fainted and was caught by Charming again. This time she whispered the words, 'I can't process that much amount of porn'.

Hook also suddenly hooked up with the floor. Nobody caught him, though. Well, one could say that he chose his lovers wisely. The floor was super faithful to him.

"I suppose we should get out of here." Regina said as she eyed the blonde expectantly.

Before Emma could reply though, purple smoke engulfed the two lesbian lovers.

* * *

**At the mansion**

"This didn't get us anywhere, dear." Regina muttered under her breath and was definitely pissed off due to the blonde's insane coming out campaign.

This wasn't the way the brunette wanted things to go. She wanted Henry to remember her and happily walk with Emma and Henry into the sunset. However, it rather seemed like she only had Emma by her side so far.

"Well, at least Hook and my parents know about us now." Emma replied.

"Yes and?" Regina asked, raising her eyebrows as she eyed her lover expectantly.

"Okay, you're right. It really wasn't a good plan, smartypants." The blonde said sheepishly and winked at the older woman.

"Whatever. I will figure something out." The brunette spoke up after a second and rolled her eyes due to her girlfriend's incompetence.

* * *

**After 'trying to make a potion, which would restore everyone's memory and failing at it; changing the plan and letting spread Grumpy the word about the potion to get to the one who was actually responsible for the curse' later**

Regina and Emma sat in the blonde's deathtrap, thoroughly enjoying each other's presence. The brunette did actually feel quite comfortable in the car but would surely never admit that out loud.

She contorted her face in confusion and spoke up huskily, looking at her lover once in a while.

"This is what you do for a living?"

"Um, yeah." Emma answered quickly.

"And you don't get bored?"

"I don't. I have a philosophy, you know." The blonde said as she blinked at Regina.

"Oh, wow that sounds quite adventurous." Regina muttered sarcastically.

Emma chuckled slightly before she replied.

"You don't even know what it says."

"Well, explain it to me then." The brunette dryly stated when she made a gesture, urging the blonde to just start talking.

Emma bit her bottom lip for a moment and seemingly thought about what to say. Once she found her philosophy somewhere in the back of her head, she spoke up once more.

"Firstly, never be loud on a steakout."

Regina chuckled a little, thinking that that was obvious. However, she didn't expect the following words coming from pink lips.

"Secondly and most importantly, always make out on a steakout." Emma grinned at her lover who smirked seductively at the blonde.

Regina teasingly licked her lips before she moved closer to Emma in order to connect their lips. The kiss quickly became heated once the brunette's grabby hands travelled all over the other woman's body. Emma's hands also explored Regina's physique quite a bit.

* * *

**After 'making out, getting interrupted by Granny who knocked at the window and stated that she wanted to join; noticing someone in the mayor's office who's green; driving to the Charming's apartment' later **

**At the Charming's apartment**

"This is Regina." Emma said, introducing Henry to Regina as if it had been the first time that they had seen each other.

Emma hated the sad look on the brunette's face and only hoped that Henry wouldn't ruin this moment.

"Are you two together or something?" Henry suddenly asked, looking back and forth between his two mothers.

"Um yes, I mean no. Um, Regina. I think I need a hand." Emma babbled as confusion and helplessness took control.

Regina suppressed the words 'Indeed you do' when she finally came to the blonde's rescue.

"Yes, we are a couple. I'm also your mom."

"Wow, that's so gay. Almost like that Charming dude. I love it." The boy exclaimed and stepped forward in order to hug the brunette tightly.

When they parted, Henry carried on.

"Is it weird that I feel like I know you?"

"No, not all." Regina replied, smiling broadly at her very beloved son.

* * *

**After a while of adorable mother-and-son-time later**

**Still at the Charming's apartment with Snow, Charming, Hook, Regina and Emma**

"He took on simian form with the added wings." Hook said as he looked at the others.

Regina furrowed her brows in annoyance at the pirate's choice of words. Who the fuck would say 'simian'?

"Excuse me?" Emma looked more than confused when she spoke up.

"You wanted to marry a flying monkey?" The brunette asked Emma, somehow stunned at the fact.

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Sorry." Emma smiled sheepishly at her lover once she replied.

* * *

**After 'talking to the others and finally being left alone again' later**

As soon as they were alone, Regina spoke up huskily while smirking at the blonde.

"Would you like to attend a concert with me, dear?"

"Depends on the band." Emma simply stated.

"The Arctic Monkeys." The brunette said dryly and chuckled a little.

Emma definitely didn't like the joke as much as Regina did. She narrowed her eyes at the older woman before she faked a laugh and spoke up.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"Okay fine, it wasn't that good. Just let's go home."

…

* * *

**In front of the mansion**

Emma desperately searched for her keys when Regina finally spoke up.

"Do you need a monkey wrench?"

The blonde huffed out and raised her voice a little once she gave an angry response.

"If you don't stop those stupid jokes I'm going to make out with some dude who has herpes. And then I'm going to kiss you senseless."

Regina smiled at her girlfriend but nevertheless rushed to excuse her behavior.

"Emma, I'm sorry. It was just a joke. You don't have to go bananas over it."

"Oh that's it, Gina. Operation Swan Queen is aborted. Goodbye."

Before Emma could turn around though and walk away, crimson lips softly crushed on hers. The kiss was stolen and seemed to be a sufficient apology. Operation Swan Queen couldn't get aborted that easily.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


End file.
